ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asking for the Dance
The next day, Marty finds George and tries to convince him to ask Lorraine out. Meanwhile, Reia and Kiva are watching them. Reia: George... He...wasn't very bright... Kiva: That's because George was a story writer. Reia: Oh, I see. One of these days, he just need to get a grip. Kiva: Yep, he needs confidence. Presea: I believe in Marty. He can tell George in no time for the school dance. Genis: Th-- The school dance?? Presea: Yes. Is there a problem, Genis? Reia: He's blushing again.. Kiva: Presea, Genis has a crush on you. Presea: Crush... Genis: She means that..I really like you, Presea. Kiva: Yep. Presea: Oh.. I understand. I really like you too, Genis. Kiva: Aw... That's sweet. Reia: Presea, is the Heartless going to show up in town square? Presea: Yes, that will be the monsters' feeding ground, unless we stop them. Reia: The odds will be overwhelming, but we got no choice. Genis: What do you mean 'overwhelming'? Kiva: It means the odds are very strong. Reia: Actually, you're kinda close. The Heartless will send a swarm of them after us. Presea: We will make sure they will not back to this peaceful town. Kiva: Right. - Suddenly, a Wight Knight Heartless showed up and goes after a person running from it. Kiva: Look! Genis: There's one Heartless here.. Presea: It is a trap. Kiva: Let's take it down! Reia: Kiva, wait! Kiva: What? Reia: Use your head. If we destroy this Heartless, a massive army of them will catch us off-guard and caught us in a trap. Presea: That's correct. Expect the unexpected. Kiva: Right. Presea: The four of us takes a corner on the town square and defeat as many Heartless as we can. Reia: Hey, that's a interesting plan. Kiva: I'll say. Genis: I agree. Reia: Okay, get everyone out the square quick and get yourselves into position. Shout out if they're clear. Kiva: You got it, master! - Genis, Kiva and Presea get everyone out of the town square while Reia confronted the Heartless. Kiva: Good, so far. Genis: Kiva, behind you! - Another Heartless showed up behind Kiva, but Presea easily destroy it with her ax. Kiva: Thanks, Presea. Presea: You're welcome. The people in the square have gone out safely and the darkness is almost here. Kiva: Alright then. - Upon hearing this, Reia destroyed the only Heartless here. Reia: There's no telling how many Heartless the darkness will send. Be careful, everyone. Kiva: No problem, master. - The four got themselves into position and, as expected, many Heartless showed up on the square. Throughout the fight, Genis and Kiva fought them with no problems. Presea quickly spotted Reia, who is in trouble. Dealing with the last one on her side, she swings her ax around, towards Reia and stood side by side with her. Presea: My side is finished. Reia: Is that..an ax you're carrying? Presea: Yes. It's daddy's momento. Reia: Right. - The four finally finished the fight as Genis was nearly exhausted. Kiva: Boy.. That was tough.. Genis: No..kidding.. Presea: I can no longer feel the darkness in this town. Hill Valley is safe. Reia: With them gone, we're all set for the school dance. Kiva: Yeah, I can't wait for me and my boyfriend dancing at the school dance. - Suddenly, Terra, Talwyn and Silver Fang entered the town square. Talwyn: We just saw the Heartless in town square. Gotta admit, you guys did really good. Kiva: Thanks, Talwyn. Terra: I'm impressed too. Reia: I.. I think that.. Kiva: What, master? Reia: I think you should ask Terra for a dance. You deserve it. Presea: How pleasing of you to gave Kiva a reward. You don't need to disappoint yourself. Kiva can come back to train with you. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Wanna head to the dance? Terra: I accept. However, the dance begins tonight. Presea: The same night as a storm hits a clock in the town square later on. Kiva: Well, we better hurry before Marty is erased out of existence! - Being on the same subject, Marty used a skateboard to chase away from Biff and his gang, only to get themselves caught in a dirty mess. Terra: They can used multiple showers by now. Kiva: I think I got it. Genis: Huh? Got what? Kiva: An idea. Reia: Let's head back to Dr. Brown's house. We can discuss more about this idea of yours when we get there. Kiva: Okay, master. - The group headed back to Dr. Brown's house, where the rest of the gang awaits them. Category:Scenes